


Sundays are for Netflix

by awolfinside



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Underwear Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolfinside/pseuds/awolfinside
Summary: “Mmmm, it’s Sunday. Sunday is for playing video games, watching Netflix and relaxing in your underwear. I mean. Not your underwear, like, I’m not going to go and put on your underwear while I watch TV. That would be weird.”Stiles crashes at Derek’s after a late night of research. Neither of them are morning people. Realisations and lazy Sundays follow.





	Sundays are for Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been lurking in this fandom for years. This is my first fic! Please be gentle!

“Morning,” Derek croaks, sliding a mug across the kitchen island, a grunt his only response from the bleary-eyed Stiles stumbling down the stairs.

The tiny, awake part of Stiles brain briefly appreciates that Derek knows how he likes his coffee. They spend ten minutes together in silence before Stiles’s phone, still on the dining table from the night before, starts vibrating with its familiar rhythm. Groaning, like it’s the last thing he wants to be doing, Stiles glances at the caller ID and answers. 

“Mmmmm?”

He vaguely registers his dad’s chuckle on the other end. “So I’m guessing you didn’t come home last night, and are only about half way through your first coffee. I just got home. Did you spend the whole night at Derek’s?”

“...Research,” Stiles grunts. He almost feels guilty, but hey. His dad should know better than to expect him to be talkative at whatever this godforsaken hour is.

“Stiles, it’s ten in the morning,” Derek interjects from his perch on the island, sounding amused and unfairly awake considering how late they stayed up.

 _Huh, I must have said some of that out loud._ “Don’t care.” He replies, returning his attention to his dad. “Salad’s in the fridge. It’s got chicken. Get some sleep. Call when you wake up and we’ll tell you what we’ve found.”

“Alright, see you when you get home,” the Sheriff responds. “Bye Derek,” he finishes, raising his voice slightly, as if Derek couldn’t hear him perfectly fine before.

Telling the sheriff about the supernatural had _definitely_ been a good thing - fewer sleepless nights for him, less agonising over some seemingly unsolvable case only a couple of the benefits.

Stiles hangs up, his face smushed on the dining table, waiting for the last of the coffee and sugar to absorb into his bloodstream. When he cracks open an eye a few minutes later, he realises he’s staring almost _directly_ at Derek’s crotch. He picks himself up and moves to put his mug in the sink, the mild spike in adrenaline and arousal almost more effective than the caffeine. He thinks he feels Derek’s eyes linger on his ass as he moves, but tamps the thought down quickly. _Dude, you’re only wearing boxer briefs and a t-shirt. You pop a boner now and there’s absolutely no hiding it. Although, Derek’s dressed the same. That means if Derek pops a b-NO. No. Inappropriate thoughts to be having right now. Then again, Derek can probably already smell the arousal on me. Or is that just how I always smell around Derek?_

The two had gotten closer over the last few years. While the nemeton was still drawing evil and supernatural towards Beacon Hills, it seemed to have slowed to a slightly more manageable pace. There was breathing room, time for everyone to re-coup and establish themselves a bit. It gave Derek some time to sort out his shit, actually settle down into town and move somewhere that wasn’t run-down or abandoned. 

It had been Stiles’s idea really, to re-build the Hale house, and Derek was glad he actually decided to do it. The new house wasn’t an exact copy of the old one, a bit bigger, with a modern kitchen, and multiple large bedrooms and bathrooms. Enough for all of his pack, if/when they came to get some rest (which had been more often than not, lately). Stiles had made a joke about it when he saw the place for the first time. Something about Derek providing for his pack. Derek definitely did _not_ blush at that, and Stiles did _not_ call him cute, making him blush more.

Stiles was broken out of his reverie with a gentle hip-check from Derek, moving him out of the way of the sink. “You going to hang around here all day?” Derek asked.

“Mmmm, it’s Sunday. Sunday is for playing video games, watching Netflix and relaxing in your underwear. I mean. Not your underwear, like, I’m not going to go and put on your underwear while I watch TV. That would be weird. Though it’s not like we haven’t shared clothes before? I mean the amount of supernatural showdowns where we’ve ended up back here and our clothes have been ruined by blood or dirt or ripped by claws or trees, really we should probably all have backup clothes here by now.”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah okay. I’ll shut up. Although. Do you like it when we wear your clothes? Does it make us smell like you? Does that make your wolf happy? Cause it sounds like a scent sharing thing and maybe it’s okay to borrow your clothes.” 

“Stiles,” Derek replies, a little exasperated, and desperately battling the part of his brain that fixated on the idea of Stiles wearing his underwear. Smelling like him, them, everywhere. It’s enough that he smells horny all the damn time. 

“Right. Shutting up. Did you have plans today?”

Derek shakes his head. “Though we’ve got to meet your dad at some point in a few hours to brief him on the wendigos”

“Oh yeah. But that won’t take long. If they’re mostly human cannibals, he should be able to take them down and process them through the judicial system like a normal person. Well. Not normal, because normal people don’t murder and eat other people, but you know,” Stiles responds, silently glad for the change in conversation. _If you need to kill a boner, thinking about murder and cannibalism will do it._

“He should be able to handle them if he brings a couple of more deputies than normal,” Derek nods. 

“So, Netflix? Or Syfy?”

“Sure,” _whatever you want._

—-

They wake up a few hours later, entwined on Derek’s couch, Derek on his back with Stiles’s face smushed into his chest, one of Stiles’ legs pressed between Derek’s.

Stiles tilts his head to look up at Derek’s face, realising how close their mouths are and his tongue involuntary darts out to wet his lips. He sees something in Derek’s eyes then, as they follow the movement of his tongue. He brings his mouth closer to Derek’s, hoping he’s not imagining what he saw. He knows he’s not, when Derek’s lips meet his, warm, and wet, and perfect. 

Something clicks in Stiles’s brain then, and he snaps his head up. “Wait. You’re into me? For how long!? I mean I’ve liked you for ages, surely you’ve noticed, I just assumed you weren’t interested in me that way.”

“Umm, a while. Quite a while, actually,” Derek blushes. “And honestly, I didn’t know you felt the same way. I mean, you smell like arousal, but you pretty much always smell like arousal, so I just assumed that was normal for you.”

“Nope. Well, okay, yeah probably. But I smell like arousal around _you_ because I’m, _aroused by you_ all the time. Obviously I’m not talking about the life or death scenarios here, though there _have_ been a couple of times where I’ve been restrai- ... and that’s a conversation we can have another time.” 

“So we’re both into each other?”

“Yes. And currently both on top of each other, not wearing pants.” It’s only then (surprisingly) that Stiles realises Derek’s rock hard dick is digging into his hip.

“So... earlier, when you were talking about wearing my underwear,” Derek grins. 

Stiles nods enthusiastically. “Definitely on board with that.”

At that, Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and tilts his head until their lips meet again, and their kiss turns into them furiously making out, tongues probing each other’s mouths. Stiles runs his hands all over Derek, wherever they can reach, stripping off both their t-shirts when he gets the chance. Derek bucks his hips experimentally and they both let out low moans of pleasure. 

“Okay, I’m not ashamed to admit that I’m _pretty_ close to coming right now,” Stiles gasps against Derek’s mouth.

“Mmm me too. You’re going to smell like my come for days.”

Stiles groans at that and reaches to push both of their underwear down, tucking the waistbands behind their balls. He takes a moment to admire Derek’s cock. Uncut, decent length, pretty thick - but definitely not unmanageable based on the toys Stiles has in his nightstand - and accompanied by a huge set of balls. Grasping both of their cocks in his hand, Stiles starts stroking, eliciting another low moan from Derek.

It doesn’t take long, less than a minute before Derek gasps “Stiles... Fuck. Stiles, I’m coming!” Jet after jet of hot, white cum squirts from his cock, covering his chest and stomach, and Stiles’s hand with a massive load. The additional lube and the knowledge that he has Derek’s come all over his dick sends Stiles over the edge in a matter of seconds, his load joining Derek’s.

Stiles collapses, gasping against Derek’s chest, their cum smearing between them while they both catch their breath. After a few minutes, Derek looks at Stiles and grins. “We’re doing that again.”

Stiles nods rapidly “Fuck yes! I’m down for that. Definitely. 10/10, would do again. Hey that rhymed!” he chuckles.

It’s at that moment his phone starts ringing.

“That’ll be your dad.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs. “We should probably shower and head over there.” 

“Yeah.”

—-

Derek steps in behind Stiles at the bathroom sink, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder while Stiles is fixing his hair. They may end up meeting the sheriff 20 minutes late.

—-

Stiles is hanging out with Scott a couple of days later when it happens. He bends over to pick up the Xbox controller from the floor where it had fallen in a fit of rage - Scott cheated with his wolfy powers. Stiles _knows_ \- his t-shirt riding up at the back a little. “Dude. Are you wearing Derek’s underwear!?”


End file.
